Pride and Prejudice
by Words of Heresy
Summary: It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single elf in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a spouse. (slash)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is written almost word for word from the book which I'm using as a guide in conjunction with the movie. Except of course where I've had to change it to suit the AU, still most of the dialogue is only slightly altered therefore big disclaimer ahead!

DISCLAIMER: Pride and Prejudice is the work of the brilliant Jane Austen, I'm just borrowing it for my own grotesque pleasure. The Hobbit belongs to J. R. Tolkien. I own nothing!

Written for the HBK prompt: Pride and Prejudice AU with Thorin (Elizabeth) and Thranduil (Darcy)

* * *

It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single elf in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a spouse.

Though little is known of the nature and temperament of such an elf upon his first entry into the neighborhood, this truth is so well engraved in the minds of the surrounding families, that he is immediately claimed as the rightful property of someone or other of their children. Everyone knew that one could not hope to find themselves a better partner than an elf, for they were well acclaimed across Middle Earth for the perfect fusion of noble heritage, great wealth, exquisite beauty, and unmatched temperament.

"My dear Thráin," said Lís, "have you heard that Lórien is let at last?"

Thráin replied that he had not.

"But it is," she exclaimed, "for Dori has just been here, and he's told me all about it."

Thráin turned a page in his book.

"Do not you want to know who has taken it?" cried his wife, anxiously patting her apron.

"You want to tell me, and I have no objection to hearing it," muttered the dwarf, well versed in his wife's antics to know when she needed no further prompting.

"Why my dear, you must know, Dori says that Lórien is taken by an elven noble of a large fortune from the North." She bustled distractedly with a vase of roses. "That he came down yesterday's morn astride a white steed to see the place, and was so delighted with it that he settled with Tom Bombadil immediately!"

If Thráin was impressed he didn't show it.

"He is to take possession before Mahalmerag, and some of his servants are to be in the house before the moon halves."

At the sound of a drop in his wife's cheerful tone, Thráin knew it was time to express some interest.

"What is his name?" he asked, laying the heavy book on the table and resting his elbows atop of it.

"Rúmil Silvan-elf," she proclaimed, joyous at having finally captured her husband's interest.

"Is he married or single?"

"Oh! Single, my dear, to be sure! A single elf of a large fortune and noble blood. What a fine thing for our dwarflings!"

How so? How can it affect them?" Thráin asked with put-upon ignorance. Teasing his wife still remained one of his favorite pastimes.

My dear Thráin," replied his wife, "how can you be so tiresome! You must know that I am thinking of him marrying one of them."

"Oh is that his design in settling here?" Thráin returned his attention to the text in order to hide a smile.

"Design! Nonsense, how can you talk so! But it is very likely that he may fall in love with one of them, and therefore you must visit him as soon as he comes."

I see no occasion for that," argued the dwarf. "You and the lads may go, or you may send them by themselves, which perhaps will still be better," He grabbed Lís around the waist and bought her to his lap. "For as you are as handsome as them, Rúmil Silvan-elf might like you the best of the party." Thráin groped her playfully on the rear and relished in her indignant squeals.

"My love, you flatter me," she said in-between bouts of girlish giggles. "I certainly have had my share of beauty, but I do not pretend to be anything extraordinary now, at a hundred and one years." She sighed and patted his arm tenderly. "When a dwarrow has five grown up sons, she ought to give up thinking of her own beauty."

"In such cases, a maiden has not often much beauty to think of," consoled Thráin.

"But, my dear, you must indeed go and see Rúmil Silvan-elf, when he comes to the neighborhood."

"It is more than I engage for, I assure you," mumbled the tired dwarf.

"But consider your sons. Only think what an establishment it would be for one of them. Bungo and Belladonna Baggins are determined to go, merely on that account, for in general you know they visit no newcomers. Indeed you must go," she fretted and lifted herself from his lap, "for it will be improper for us to visit him, if you do not."

"You are over scrupulous surely. I dare say Rúmil Silvan-elf will be very glad to see you; and I will send a few lines by you to assure him of my hearty consent to him marrying which ever he chooses of the boys," assured the old miner, lazily stretching his tired hands in the air. "Though I must throw in a good word for my little Thorin."

"I desire you do no such thing!" exclaimed Lís. "Thorin is not a bit better than the others; and I am sure he is not half so handsome as Frerin, nor half so good humoured as Kíli. But you are always giving him the preference."

"They have none of them much to recommend them," replied Thráin, "they are all silly and ignorant like other boys, but Thorin has something more of a quickness than his brothers."

"Thráin, son of Thrór, how can you abuse your own children in such a way?!" screamed his wife. "You take delight in vexing me! You have no compassion on my poor nerves!"

"You mistake me, my dear, I have the utmost respect for your nerves. After all," said Thráin, "they've been my constant companions these many decades."

"Ah! You do not know what I suffer!"

"But I hope you will get over it, and live to see many elves of great fortune come into the neighborhood."

"It will be no use to us, if twenty such should come since you will not visit them!"

"Depend upon it, my dear," assured the dwarf, "that when there are twenty, I will visit them all."

Thrain was an odd fellow. A mixture of quick wit, sarcastic humor, reserve, and caprice that even the experience of five and seventy years was insufficient for his wife to understand him. However her mind was less difficult to translate. She was a dwarrow of kin understanding, little patience and fiery temper. When she was dissatisfied she fancied herself anxious. The business of her life, as it has been for many years, was to get her sons married off; its solace was visiting and gossip.

* * *

A/N: Please let me know if there's any interest for me to continue this!

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Because this is an AU its automatically non-canon, so the following changes/ warnings apply for the story so far:

Dís (gender-swap)

Lís (OFD)

Fíli & Kíli (Thorin's younger brothers)

* * *

Thráin was among the first of the dwarfs to wait on Rúmil Silvan-elf. He, of course, always intended to visit him, though to the last assuring his wife that he shouldn't; and feeling mischievous, insured that till the evening after the visit was paid, she had no knowledge of it. It was then reported thusly. Observing his second son carving hair-beads with an iron pin, he addressed him with "I hope Rúmil Silvan-elf will like it, Thorin."

"We are not in a way to know what Rúmil Silvan-elf likes," said his wife resentfully, "since we are not to visit."

"But you forget _khagun,_" said Thorin, "that we shall meet him at today's festivities, and that Dori has promised to introduce him."

"I do not believe Dori will do any such thing. He has two nephews of his own. He is a selfish, hypocritical dwarrow, and I have no opinion of him," groused Lís.

"No more have I," said Thráin, "and I am glad to find that you do not depend on him serving you."

His wife, far to perturb to reply, but still unable to contain her inner rage, began scolding one of her children.

"Don't keep sneezing so, Fíli, for Aulë's sake! Have a little compassion on my poor nerves. You tear them to pieces!"

"Fíli has no discretion in his sneezes," said his father, "he times them ill. Same darn thing every spring."

"I do not sneeze for my own amusement," replied Fíli, rolling his eyes and plonking himself heavily into the nearest chair. "It's the hay fever."

"When is the welcome feast for the elves, Thorin?"

"Tomorrow fortnight," replied the dwarf.

"Aye, so it is," cried his mother, "and Dori does not come back till the day before, so it will be impossible for him to introduce us, for he will not know them himself!"

"Then my dear, you may have the advantage over your friend and introduce the elf to him," supplied Thráin, never lifting his gaze from his text.

"Impossible, my love, impossible," wailed the dwarrow maid, "when I am not acquainted with him myself; how can you be so cruel and jest me so?"

"I honor your circumspection," he nodded gravely. "A fortnight's acquaintance is certainly very little. One cannot know what an elf really is by the end of a fortnight. But as you have pointed out repeatedly over the last six days, if we do not venture, somebody else will."

The boys stared at their father. Their mother kept saying, "nonsense, nonsense!"

"What can be the meaning of that emphatic exclamation?" cried he, "Do you consider the forms of introduction and the stress that is laid on them as nonsense?! I cannot agree!" He turned to his third child. "What say you, Dís? For you are a young dwarrow of deep reflection I know, and read great books, and make extracts."

Dís wished to say something very sensible, but knew not what.

"While Dís is adjusting his ideas," continued Thráin, "let us return to Rúmil Silvan-elf."

"I am sick of Rúmil Silvan-elf," cried his wife.

"I am sorry to hear that; but why didn't you tell me this before?" Thráin wore a puzzled expression. "If I had known as much this morning I certainly wouldn't have called on him. It is very unfortunate," sighed the dwarf, "but as I have actually paid the visit we cannot escape the acquaintance now."

The astonishment of his family was just what he wished, that of his wife perhaps surpassing the rest. Though once her initial joy tapered out, she began to declare that she had expected this all along.

"How good it was of you, my dear husband. I knew I would persuade you at last," she exclaimed, coming over to give him a quick peck on the cheek. "You love your boys too much to pass by such an acquaintance." She grabbed for her youngest and spun Kíli in her arms. "How pleased I am, and such a good joke to, that you should have gone this morning and never said a word about it till now!"

"Now, Fíli, you may sneeze as much as you choose," said Thráin, winking at his son; and as he spoke he left the room, fatigued with the rapture of his wife.

"What an excellent father you have, boys," said she, when the door was shut. "I do not know how you will ever manage to repay his kindness, or me either, for that matter." She fell heavily into her husband's vacant seat. "At our age it is not at all pleasant to be making new acquaintances all the time, but for your sake we would do anything." She sighed and fixed her eyes on her youngest. "Kíli my love, though you are the youngest, I dare say Rúmil Silvan-elf will dance with you at the welcome feast."

"Oh!" said Kíli stoutly, "I am not afraid; for though I am the youngest, I'm the tallest."

The rest of the evening was spent in easy discussion on how soon he will return Thráin's visit, and determining the best time to ask him for dinner.

* * *

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Still very much word-for-word from the book but I promise it will keep expanding into the Hobbit universe with every chapter :)

Oh yes and I'm completely disregarding Tolkien's map of Middle Earth for this story, sozzies ... (looks contrite)

Notes for this chapter:

Lobelia Sackville-Baggins - Bilbo's sister

* * *

For all her effort recruiting her five son's assistance, Lís was unable to extract a sufficient description of the elf from her husband. They attacked him in various ways; with barefaced questions, ingenious theories, and vague assumptions; but he with practiced ease, eluded them all, and they were finally forced to accept the second-hand intelligence from their neighbor Belladonna Baggins.

Her report was highly favorable. Bungo had been delighted with him. He was slim in stature like most of his kind, delicately featured, extremely well tempered, and to crown the whole, he promised to be in attendance at the welcome festivities with a large party. The dwarf's declared that nothing could be more delightful! For both dwarfs and hobbits agreed that to be fond of dancing was a certain step towards falling in love, and very hopeful notions of Rúmil Silvan-elf were left for contemplation.

"If I can see one of my sons happily settled at Lórien," said Lís to her husband one night, "and all the others equally well married, I shall have nothing left to wish for."

In a few days Rúmil Silvan-elf returned Thráin's visit, and sat about ten minutes with him in his library. He had entertained hopes of being admitted to a sight of the handsome dwarrows, of whose charm he had heard much; but he saw only the father. The boys were somewhat more fortunate, for they had the advantage of spying from the upstairs window and therefore discovered that he was pale haired, wore a silver tunic, and rode a white horse.

An invitation to dinner, followed soon after. Lís already had the courses that could only give credit to her cooking, all planned for, when an answer arrived that deferred everything. Rúmil Silvan-elf was needed in Imladris for urgent council. Lís was rather unsettled; she couldn't agree with the idea that the elf would have business away, so soon after his arrival in Dale. She began to fret that he might always be flying about from one place to another; and will never settle in Lórien.

Lady Baggins doused her fears, by divulging to her over afternoon tea, that he was gone to Imladris only to retrieve a large party for the feast. Shortly after this discussion a report followed that Lord Rúmil was to return with twelve, unattached, elven maidens and seven, eligible, elven gentlemen. The dwarfs and hobbits grieved over the rise in competition; but were comforted when they heard the day before the party; he had bought only six with him from Imladris; his five sisters and a cousin.

Still when the awaited party entered the town hall, it consisted of only five all together. Rúmil Silvan-elf, his two older brothers Haldir and Orophin, the husband of the latter Lord Elladan, and another elven gentleman. Rúmil was good looking and tender mannered; he had a pleasant countenance and easy unaffected manners. His brothers were fine elves, with an air of decided fashion. His brother-in-law merely looked the gentleman; but his friend Thranduil Greenleaf soon drew the attention of the whole room; with his tall, handsome person, striking features, noble mien and the report, which was in general circulation within five minutes after his entry, that he was in possession of enough wealth to rival King Elessar.

The father's of young dwarfs and hobbits, pronounced him to be a fine figure. The mothers declared him much more handsome than Rúmil Silvan-elf, and he was looked upon with great admiration and keen interest for about half the evening. That is until his manners gave a disgust, which turned the tide of his popularity.

It wasn't long before he was discovered to be proud, to be above his company, and above being pleased. Following this unearthing the company of guests concluded in general agreement that not all his large estate in Mirkwood could now save him from having a most forbidding, disagreeable countenance. He was unworthy to even be compared with his friend.

Rúmil was fast to acquaint himself with most of the principle guests in the room. He was lively and unreserved, danced every dance, was angry that the festivities were soon to finish, and talked of arranging some himself in Lórien. Such good-natured qualities spoke for themselves. How different he was from his friend! they'd exclaim. Thranduil only danced twice, once with Orophin and once with Haldir; declining being introduced to any other marriageable guests. He spent the rest of the evening walking about the hall and speaking occasionally to one of his own party. And he did so with such single-minded fervour, that no one dared to join in on their discussion for fear of being mortally humiliated.

By the close of the night his character was already decided. He was the proudest, most disagreeable creature in Middle Earth, and everybody hoped that he would never come there again. Amongst the most violent in judgment was Lís, whose dislike of his general behavior, was sharpened to a particular resentment, by his having slighted one of her sons.

Thorin had been obliged, by the scarcity of partners, to sit down for two dances; and during part of that time, Thranduil had been standing near enough for him to overhear a conversation between him and Rúmil, who left the dance for a few minutes to coax his friend to join in.

"Come Thranduil," said he, "I must have you dance. I hate to see you standing about by yourself in this stupid manner, like an Orc might do in a toy store," he laughed. "You had much better dance."

"I certainly shall not," drawled the Sindar. "You know how I detest it, unless I am particularly acquainted with my partner. At such an assembly as this it would be insupportable." He paused to take a lengthy swallow of his wine. "Your brothers are engaged, and there is not another creature in the room, with whom it would not be a punishment for me to stand with."

"I would not be so fastidious as your are," cried Rúmil, clearly well-merried by the endless supply of wine, "for Valinor! Upon my honor, I never met with so many pleasant dwarrows and Hobbit folk in all my life, as I have this evening; and there are several at least who I declare to be uncommonly handsome."

"You are dancing with the only handsome youth in the room," said Thranduil, looking at the eldest son of Thráin, spinning from arm to arm between several young dwarrows.

"Oh! He is the most beautiful creature I ever beheld! But there is one of his brothers sitting down just behind you, who is very handsome, and I dare say, very agreeable. Do let me ask my partner to introduce you," he implored.

"Which do you mean?" and turning round, he looked for a moment at Thorin, till catching his eye, he withdrew his own and coldly proclaimed.

"He is tolerable, but not nearly handsome enough to tempt me," he took another swallow of his wine, swirling the burgundy with leisure twirls of his wrist. "I am in no humor Rúmil, to give consequence to young dwarrows who are slighted by other suitors. You had best return to your partner and enjoy his smiles, for you are wasting your time with me."

Rúmil followed his advice. Thranduil walked of and Thorin was left with a small mountain of not very cordial feelings towards him. He told the story however with great spirit to his friends, for he had a lively, unperturbed disposition, which delighted in anything ridiculous.

All around, the evening passed pleasantly for the dwarrow family. Lís had seen her eldest son, much admired by the elven party. Rúmil Silvan-elf had danced with him twice and the elf's brothers had distinguished him. Frerin was as much gratified by this as his mother, though in a quieter way. Thorin felt Frerin's pleasure. Dís had heard himself mentioned to Haldir Silvan-elf as the most accomplished dwarf in the neighborhood; and Fíli and Kíli were fortunate to be never without partners, which at their age was all to care about.

They returned therefore in good spirits and found Thráin still up. With a book he was regardless of time; and on the present occasion held a great deal of curiosity as to the events of an evening, which had raised such splendid expectations. He had rather hoped that all his wife's views on the elf would be disappointed; but soon found she had a very different story to tell.

"Oh! My dear husband," she announced dramatically as she entered the room, "we have had the most delightful evening, a most excellent dance. I wish you had been there. Frerin was so admired, nothing could be like it. Everybody said how well he looked; and Rúmil Silvan-elf thought him quite handsome, and danced with him twice; and he was the only creature in the room that he asked a second time. First of all he asked Bilbo Baggins. I was so vexed to see him stand up with him; but, however, he did not admire him at all: indeed nobody can, you know; and he seemed quite struck with Frerin as he was going down the dance. So, he enquired who he was, and got introduced, and asked him for the next two. Then, the two third he danced with Bell Goodman and the two forth with Lobelia Sackville-Baggins, and the two fifth with Frerin again, and the two sixth with Thorin, and the -."

"If he had any compassion for me," cried her husband impatiently, "he would not have danced half so much! For Aulë's sake, say no more of his partners!" cursed the dwarf. "Oh! That he had sprained his ankle in the first dance!"

"Oh! My dear," continued his wife, "I am quite delighted with him. He is so excessively handsome! And his brothers are charming gentlemen. I never in all my life saw anything more elegant than their tunics. I dare say the silk trimming on Orophin Silvan-elf's clo-."

But Lís was interrupted again when Thráin protested any description of finery. Still she would not be deterred and quickly jumped to another brunch of the subject, relating, with much bitterness of spirit and some exaggeration, the shocking rudeness of Thranduil Greenleaf.

"But I can assure you," she added, "that Thorin does not lose much by not suiting his fancy; for he is the most disagreeable, horrid elf, not at all worth pleasing. So high and so conceited that there was no enduring him! He walked here, and he walked there, fancying himself so very great! Not handsome enough to dance with!" she humphed in disbelief. "I wish you had been there, my dear, to have given him one of your set downs. I quite detest the elf," she declared and kicked-off her evening shoes.

* * *

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: Pride and Prejudice is the work of the brilliant Jane Austen, I'm just borrowing it for my own grotesque pleasure. The Hobbit belongs to J. R. Tolkien. I own nothing!

* * *

When Frerin and Thorin were alone, the former, who had been cautious in his praise of Rúmil Silvan-elf before, expressed to his brother how very much he admired the elf.

"He is just what a suitor ought to be," said the blonde, "sensible, good-humored, lively; and I never saw such cordial manners – so much ease, with such perfect good breeding!"

"He is also handsome," replied Thorin, "which a suitor, ought likewise to be. His character is thereby complete."

"I was so very happy brother, when he asked me to dance a second time. I did not expect such a compliment, from a creature as graceful as him."

"Didn't you? I did for you!" exclaimed Thorin. "That is one great difference between us I might think, complements always take you by surprise, and me never." Frerin grinned at Thorin's put-upon arrogance. "What could be more natural than him asking you again brother? He could not help seeing that you were about five times as handsome as every other creature in the room, so don't thank his gallantry for that," snorted the brunette. His brother shyly replaced a stray golden lock behind one ear. "Well," stretched Thorin, enjoying his brother's unease, "he certainly is very agreeable, and I give you leave to like him. You have liked many a stupider creature before anyhow."

"Oh, brother!"

"You are a great deal to apt you know, to like everyone in general. You never see a fault in anybody. The entire world is good and agreeable in your eyes. I never heard you speak ill of a creature in all my life."

"Except Orc's," amended Thorin with a mock expression of grave seriousness. "You never spare them a kind word, nor the giant spiders to the North in the dank forests of Mirkwood."

"I don't think any creature in the world can look upon an Orc with kindness little brother, but I appreciate your faith in my judgment," laughed the blonde, and Thorin joined him.

"It's true that I don't wish to be hasty in censuring anyone; but I always speak what I think."

"I know you do," said Thorin, "and it is that which makes the wonder. With your good sense, to be so honestly blind to the follies and nonsense of others!" exclaimed Thorin, tugging with fake agitation at Frerin's beard. "Affection of candor is common enough – one meets it everywhere. But to be candid without ostentation or design – to take the good of everybody's character and make it still better, and say nothing of the bad – belongs to you alone," muttered Thorin, embarrassed by the gentle look he was receiving from his brother. "So you like this elf's brothers too, do you?" he hurried to change the subject. "Their manners are not equal to his."

"Certainly not, at first" admitted Frerin, "but they are very pleasing elves when you converse with them. Haldir is to live with his younger brother and help run the estate when the other is called away on business; and unless I am much mistaken we shall find a most charming neighbor in him."

Thorin rolled his eyes; though he listened in silence he was not convinced. The older Silvan-elf's behavior at the banquet had not been calculated to please in general; and with more quickness of observation and less pliancy of temper than his brother, and with a judgment too detached from any attention to himself, he was very little disposed to approve him.

Thorin had to agree, that they were in fact very fine elves; not deficient in good humor when they were pleased, nor in the power of being agreeable when they chose it; but proud and conceited. They were rather handsome, had been educated by the high elves of the First Age, had an abundance of wealth, were in the habit of spending more than they ought, and of associating with creatures of rank; and were therefore in every respect entitled to think well of themselves and meanly of others. They were the decedents of Amroth the Devine; a circumstance more deeply impressed on their memories than their younger brother's, who oft failed to even mention this unless prompted.

Rúmil was most favored by his grandfather for his well-tempered, modest disposition, and who bestowed upon him a significantly larger amount of inheritance than his brothers. Amroth had intended to purchase an estate with the gold but sailed before he could do so. Rúmil intended it likewise and somehow made choice of this realm; but being an unpretentious soul; those who knew him best, marveled weather he might not spend the remainder of his days at Lórien, and leave the next generation to purchase.

His brothers were very anxious of him having an estate of his own; but though he was now established only as a tenant, Haldir Silvan-elf was by no means unwilling to preside at his table, nor was Orophin Peredhil, who had married an elf of more fashion than fortune, felt less disposed to consider his house as his own when it suited him.

Between him and Thranduil there was a very steady friendship, in spite of great opposition of character. Rúmil was endeared to Thranduil by the easiness, openness, ductility of his temper, though no disposition could offer a greater contrast to his own, and though with his own he never appeared dissatisfied. On the strength of Thranduil's regard Rúmil had the firmest reliance, and of his judgment the highest opinion. In understanding Thranduil was superior Rúmil was by no means deficient, but Thranduil was clever. He was at the same time haughty, reserved and fastidious, and his manners, though well bred, were not inviting. In that respect his friend had greater the advantage. Rúmil was sure of being liked wherever he appeared. Thranduil was continually giving offence.

The manner in which they spoke of the night's festivities was sufficient characteristic. Rúmil had never met with pleasanter people or handsomer youths in his life; everybody had been most kind and attentive to him, there had been no formality, no stiffness, he had soon felt acquainted with all the room; and as too Frerin son of Thráin, he could not conceive a creature more beautiful.

Thranduil on the other hand had seen a collection of dwarfs and hobbits, in whom their was little beauty and no fashion, for none of whom he had felt the smallest interest, and from none received either attention or pleasure. Frerin he acknowledged to be handsome, but he smiled too much.

Orophin and Haldir allowed it to be so – but still they admired him and liked him, and pronounced him to be a sweet dwarf, and one whom they should not object to know more of. Frerin, son of Thráin was therefore established as a favored dwarrow, and Rúmil felt authorized by such commendation to think of him as he chose.

* * *

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So I made a mistake which I since corrected - I decided to go with King Elessar instead of King Bard for this story so I corrected this in the last chapter.

Notes for this chapter:

Falco - Not a OMH but Falco Chubb-Baggins from the list of Hobbits on Wikipedia

* * *

Within a short walk of Erebor lived a family with whom the descendents of Durin felt particularly close. Bungo Baggins had been formerly in trade in Laketown, a small fishing settlement, where he had made a tolerable fortune and risen to the honor of knighthood by an address to King Elessar. The distinction had perhaps been felt too strongly. It had given him a disgust to his business and to his residence in a small market town; and quitting them both he had removed his family to a house about a mile from Dale, denominated from that period Bag End, where he could think with pleasure of his own importance, and unshackled by business, occupy himself solely in being civil to all the world. For though elated by his rank it did not render him snooty; on the contrary, he was all attention to everybody. By nature inoffensive, friendly and obliging, his presentation before the King had made him courteous.

Belladonna Baggins was a very good kind of hobbit lass, not too clever to be a valuable neighbor to Lís. They had several children. The eldest of them, a sensible, intelligent, young hobbit, of three and forty years, was Thorin's intimate friend.

That the Durins and the Baggins's should meet to talk over the dance was absolutely necessary; and the morning after the festivities, bought the former to Erebor.

"You began the evening well, Bilbo," said Lís with civil restraint. "You were Rúmil Silvan-elf's first choice."

"Yes - but he seemed to like his second better," supplied the hobbit, with an amiable smile.

"Oh! You mean Frerin, I suppose – because he danced with him twice. To be sure that did seem as if he admired him – indeed I rather believe he did – I heard something about it – but I hardly know what – something about Bandobras."

"Perhaps you mean what I overheard between him and Uncle Took; did not I mention it to you?" asked Bilbo, winking teasingly at Thorin, for they all knew that he had. "Uncle Took was asking him how he liked our Dale festivities, and whether he did not think there were a great many handsome lads and lasses in the room, and which he thought to be the handsomest? And him answering immediately to the last question – 'Oh! The eldest son of Thráin beyond a doubt, their cannot be opinion on that matter.'"

"Upon my beard!" exclaimed the mother dwarf, as if hearing of this for the first time, "well, that was very decided indeed – that does seem as if – but however, it may all come to nothing you know," she finished modestly, though not one creature in the room could be in any doubt of her pride.

"My overhearings were more to the purpose than yours, Thorin," said Bilbo, turning towards him. "Thranduil Greenleaf is not so well worth listening to as his friend, is he? – Poor Thorin! – to be only just tolerable." Bilbo spoke with blatant pity, but the spark of humor in his eyes reflected in Thorin's, for they had both laughed at length on this subject the previous night.

"I beg you," fretted Lís, "that you do not put it into Thorin's head to be vexed by his ill-treatment; for he is such a disagreeable elf that it would be quite a misfortune to be liked by him. Dori told me last night that he sat close to him for half an hour without once opening his lips."

"Are you quite sure _khagun_? – I think you might be mistaken," said Frerin, "I certainly saw Thranduil speaking to him."

"Aye – because Dori asked him at last how he liked Lórien, and he could not help answering him – but he said he seemed very angry at being spoken to."

"Haldir Silvan-elf told me," said Frerin "that he never speaks much unless among his intimate acquaintances. With them he is remarkably agreeable."

"I do not believe a word of it, my dear. If he had been so very agreeable he would have talked to Dori. But I can guess how it was; everybody says that he is ate up with pride, and I dare say he had heard somehow that Dori does not keep a pony, and had come to the feast on a borrowed mount."

"I do not mind his not talking to Dori," said Bilbo, "but I wish he had danced with Thorin."

Lobelia fixed her brother with an iron glare. It was no secret that she harbored deep affection for the dwarf, and did not find her brother's meddling very pleasing. Bilbo ignored her and took a lengthy sip of his tea.

"Another time Thorin," said his mother, "I would not dance with him, if I were you."

"I believe _khagun _I can safely promise you never to dance with him," said Thorin, rolling his eyes over his shoulder towards his smirking friend.

"His pride," said Bilbo, "does not offend me so much as pride often does, because there is an excuse for it. One cannot wonder that so very fine an elf, with nobility, fortune, everything in his favor, should think highly of himself. If I may so express it, he has a right to be proud."

"That is very true," growled Thorin in agreement, "and I could easily forgive his pride, if he had not mortified mine."

"Pride," observed Dís, who piqued himself upon the solidity of his reflections, "is a very common failing I believe. By all that I have ever read, I am convinced that it is very common indeed, and that all creatures are particularly prone to it."

"If I were as rich as Thranduil," cried young Falco Baggins, who came with his brother and sister, "I should not care how proud I was. I would keep a stable of ponies and drink a bottle of wine every day."

"Then you will drink a great deal more than you ought," scolded Lís, "and if I were to see you at it, I should take away your bottle directly!"

The boy protested that she should not; she continued to declare that she would, and the argument ended only with the visit.

* * *

**R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Many warm hugs and kisses to _VioletVision_,_ See Sell_ and _SakuraGirl25, _for the kind words and motivating reviews that keep me going :) You rock guy!

* * *

The dwarfs of Erebor soon waited on the elves of Lórien. The visit was returned in due form. Frerin's pleasing manners grew on the good will of Orophin and Haldir; and though the mother was found to be intolerable and the younger brothers not worth speaking to, a wish of being better acquainted was expressed towards the two eldest.

Frerin received this attention with the greatest pleasure; but Thorin still saw superciliousness in their treatment of everyone, hardly excepting even his brother, and could not like them, though their kindness to Frerin, such as it was, stemmed in all probability from their brother's admiration. It was generally evident whenever they met, that the youngest elf did admire Frerin; and to Thorin it was equally evident that Frerin was yielding to the preference, which he had begun to entertain for the elf from the very beginning, and was on the away to being very much in love. But he was a dwarrow of mild-temperament and considered courting a suitor of such standing as blatant impertinence. Thorin mentioned this to his friend Bilbo Baggins.

"It may perhaps be wiser," replied Bilbo, "to impose in such a case, for it is sometimes a disadvantage to be so guarded. If a dwarf or hobbit conceals his affection from the object of it, he may loose the opportunity of fixing him; and it will then be a poor consolation to believe oneself of never having stood a chance to begin with. We all choose freely – a slight preference is natural enough; but there are very few of us who have heart enough to be really in love without encouragement. In nine cases out of ten a dwarf or hobbit would do better to show more affection than they feel. Rúmil Silvan-elf likes your brother undoubtedly; but he may never do more than like him, if Frerin doesn't help him out."

"But he does help him," argued the dwarf, "as much as his nature will allow. If I can perceive his regard for that elf, he must be a simpleton indeed not to see it too."

"Remember Thorin, that he does not know Frerin's disposition as you do."

"But if a dwarf is partial to an elf, and does not endeavor to conceal it, he must find it out."

"Perhaps he must," conceded Bilbo, "if he sees enough of him. But though Rúmil and Frerin meet quite often, it is never for many hours. And since they always meet in large parties it is impossible that every moment should be spent conversing together. Frerin therefore should make the most of every half-hour in which he can command his attention. When he is secure of him, he can take his time for falling in love as much as he chooses."

"Your plan is a good one," agreed Thorin, "where nothing is in question but the desire of being well married; and if I were determined to get a rich spouse, or any partner for that matter, I dare say I should adopt it." They laughed.

"But these are not Frerin's feelings," continued the dwarf, " he is not acting by design. As yet, he cannot even be certain of the degree of his own regard. He has known the elf only a fortnight. He danced four dances with him in Dale, he saw him one morning at his own house, and has since dined in company with him four times. This is not quite enough to make him understand his character."

"Not as you represent," sighed the exasperated hobbit. "Had he merely dined with him Thorin, he might only have discovered whether the elf has a good appetite; but you forget that four evenings have also been spent together – and four evenings may do a great deal."

"Yes; these four evenings have enabled them to ascertain that they both like summer better than autumn," laughed Thorin "but with respect to anything else, I can't imagine much has been discovered."

"Well," said Bilbo, "I wish Frerin success with all my heart; and if he were married to the elf tomorrow, I should think he has the same chance at happiness, as he would if he were to study the elf's character for months. Happiness in marriage is entirely a matter of chance. If the dispositions of the parties are ever so well known to each other, or ever so similar before hand, it does not advance their suitability in the least. They always continue to grow in character afterwards which leads to a fair share of annoyance; and it is better to know as little as possible of the defects of the creature with whom you are to pass your life."

"You make me laugh, Bilbo; but it is not sound," muttered Thorin, then looked to his friend for consensus, and frowned when none came." You know it is not sound," he repeated, "and that you would never act in this way yourself." But the hobbit remained silent.

Occupied in observing Rúmil Silvan-elf's attentions to his brother, Thorin was far from suspecting that he was himself becoming an object of some interest in the eyes of his friend. Thranduil had at first scarcely allowed him to be handsome, he had looked at him without admiration at the dance; and when they next met, he looked at him only to criticize. But no sooner had he made it clear to himself and his friends that the dwarf had hardly a good feature on his face, that he began to find it was rendered uncommonly intelligent by the beautiful expression of his cobalt eyes. To this discovery succeeded some others, equally mortifying.

Though he had detected with a critical eye more than one failure of perfect symmetry in his form, setting aside his customary shortened height, he was forced to acknowledge his figure to be firm and pleasing; and in spite of his conviction that his manners were not those of the fashionable world, he was caught by their easy humor. Of this he was certain the dwarf remained perfectly unaware – to him he was only the elf who made himself agreeable no where, and who had not thought him handsome enough to dance with.

Thranduil aimed to discover more about him, and as a step towards conversing with him himself, attended to his conversations with others. His doing so drew the dwarf's notice. It was at Bungo Baggins's, where a large party was assembled.

"What does Thranduil mean," said he to Bilbo, "by listening to my conversation with Gwindor?"

"That is a question which only Thranduil can answer."

"But if he does it anymore," growled the dwarf, "I shall have no problem in letting him know how I feel about it," he finished with a threatening crack of his knuckles.

On his approaching them soon after, though without seeming to have any intention of speaking, Bilbo defied his friend, and struck up a conversation, which immediately provoked Thorin to cut in.

"Did not you think, Lord Greenleaf, that I expressed myself uncommonly well just now, when I was teasing Lord Gwindor to give us a ball at Nargothrond?"

"With great energy," confirmed the elf, "but it is a subject which always makes young folk energetic."

"You are severe on us."

"It will be his turn soon to be teased," said Bilbo. "I am going to open the instrument, Thorin, and you know what follows."

"You are a very strange creature by way of a friend," laughed the dwarf, "always wanting me to sing before anybody and everybody! – If my vanity had taken a musical turn, you would have been invaluable, but as it is, I would really rather not sing before those who must be in the habit of hearing the very best performers." But catching his friend's pleading gaze, he sighed. "Very well, if I must I must." And gravely glancing at Thranduil, he added coolly "there is a fine old saying, which everybody here is of course familiar with – "keep your breath to cool your porridge" – and I shall keep mine to swell my song."

His performance was pleasing, though by no means capital. After a song or two, and before he could reply to the entreaties of several demands that he give a reprise of _Misty Mountains_, he was eagerly succeeded at the instrument by his brother Dís, who having, in consequence of being the only plain one in the family, worked hard for knowledge and accomplishments, was always impatient for display.

Dís had neither genius nor taste; and though vanity had given him application, it had given him likewise a pedantic air and conceited manner, which would have injured a higher degree of excellence than he had reached. Thorin, easy and unaffected, had been listened to with much more pleasure, though not singing half so well; and Dís, at the end of a long performance, was glad to purchase praise and gratitude by playing the many requested songs from the guests and his younger brothers, who with some of the Baggins's and two or three elven warriors joined eagerly in dancing at one end of the room.

Thranduil stood near them in silent indignation at such a mode of passing an evening. He excluded himself from all conversation, and was too engrossed by his own thoughts to perceive that Bungo Baggins was his neighbor, till the hobbit spoke thusly.

"What a charming amusement for youngsters this is, Lord Greenleaf! – There is nothing like dancing after all. I consider it as one of the first refinements of polished societies."

"Certainly, – and it has the advantage also of being in vogue amongst the less polished societies. Every brute can dance."

Mr. Baggins only smiled. "Your friend performs delightfully" – he continued after a pause, on seeing Rúmil join the group – "and I have no doubt you're quite adapt in the art yourself, Lord Greenleaf."

"You saw me dance in Dale, I believe, Master Baggins."

"Yes, indeed, and received great pleasure from the sight," the hobbit laughed jovially. "Do you often dance in Mirkwood?"

"Never,"

"Do you not think it would be a proper compliment to the place?"

"It is a compliment which I never pay to any place if I can avoid it."

"You have a house in Imladris I conclude?"

Thranduil inclined his head

"I had once some thoughts of fixing there myself – for I am fond of superior society; but I did not feel quite certain that the air of Imladris would agree with Mrs. Baggins"

He paused in hope of an answer, but his companion was not disposed to make any; and since Thorin was at that instant moving towards them, he was struck with the notion of doing a very gallant thing, and called out to him, "My dear boy, why are you not dancing? – Lord Greenleaf you must allow me to present this young dwarrow to you as a very desirable partner. You cannot refuse to dance, I am sure, when so much charm is before you."

And taking Thorin's hand he would have given it to Thranduil, who, though extremely surprised, was not unwilling to receive it, when he instantly drew back, and said with some discomposure to Mr. Baggins.

"Indeed, I have not the least intention of dancing," growled the dwarf. "I entreat you not to suppose that I moved this way in order to beg for a partner." He pinned Mr. Baggins with a serious look.

Thranduil with grave propriety requested to be allowed the honor of his hand; but in vain. Thorin was determined. Nor did Mr. Baggins at all shake his purpose with his attempts to persuade him.

"You excel so much in the dance, my boy, that it is cruel to deny me the happiness of seeing you; and though this gentleman dislikes the amusement in general, he can have no objection, I am sure, to oblige us for one half-hour."

"Lord Greenleaf is all politeness," said Thorin, with barely concealed notes of sarcasm.

"He is indeed," the robust hobbit prattled on, "but considering the inducement, my dear Thorin, we cannot wonder at his complaisance; for who would object to such a partner?"

Thorin looked knowingly at Thranduil and arched an eyebrow before he turned away. His resistance had not injured him with the elf, and he was thinking of him with growing intrigue, when thus accosted by Haldir.

"I can guess the subject of your reverie,"

"I should imagine not," he deadpanned with out tearing his eyes of Thorin's retreating figure.

"You are considering how insupportable it would be to pass many evenings in this manner – in such society; and indeed I am quite of your opinion. I was never more annoyed!" he proclaimed bitterly, following Thranduil's gaze to a dwarf, and glaring murderously at his laughing form. "The insipidity and yet the noise; the nothingness and yet the self-importance of all these creatures! – What would I give to hear your strictures on them!"

"Your presumption is totally wrong, I assure you," said Thranduil. "My mind was more agreeably engaged. I have been meditating on the very great pleasure, which only a pair of fine eyes on a pleasing face can bestow."

Haldir immediately fixed his eyes on the Sindar's face, and ordered he tell him which young creature had caught his interest, if only to confirm his own suspicions. Thranduil replied with great intrepidity, "Thorin, son of Thráin."

"Thorin, son of Thráin!" repeated Haldir. "I am all astonishment. How long has he been such a favorite?" he spoke with blatant detestation, which Thranduil ignored, "and pray when am I to wish you joy?"

"That," smirked Thranduil, "is exactly the question which I expected you to ask. Your imagination is very rapid; it jumps from admiration to love, from love to matrimony in a moment. I knew you would be wishing me joy."

"Nay," said the embarrassed elf, "if you are so serious about it, I am within my right to consider the matter settled. You will have a charming mother-in-law," he jeered, "who will always be in Mirkwood with you."

Thranduil listened with perfect indifference, while he chose to entertain himself in this manner, and as his composure convinced Haldir that all was safe, his wit flowed on.

* * *

**R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: As of this chapter I will venture to put my own twist on the story, but don't worry most of the dialogue will still be from the book. I decided to go my own way and give you some background to the dwarves history with Erebor. Enjoy!

* * *

The Durin line were once royalty; but with the passing of Thror, King under the Mountain, a democratic government was established. The King, who suffered at length from dragon sickness, was close to ordering what would have been a tragic attack against the dwarf's of Ered Luin, in order to expand his already overflowing coffers; when he was deposed by his own army lead by his son Thráin, and forced to relinquish most of his gold in damages. Thráin's property now consisted almost entirely of his estate in Erebor, a mountain that subdivided into living quarters of different sizes and levels. He made a living, until his retirement three and twenty years earlier, as many of his kin do, by mining for gold and precious stones. Over the decades he was fortunate enough to make a sizeable fortune for himself that could accommodate his five children in relative comfort and keep them safely away from poverty.

However due to the nature of his will, which is custom for all descendents of Durin; and unfortunately for his sons, an ancient clause prohibited any unmarried dwarf to inherit his fortune, should he come to pass. Their mother's fortune, though ample for her situation in life, could but ill supply the deficiency of his. Her father had been an attorney in Dale and had left her only enough to keep herself, and herself alone, well above poverty, for the remainder of her life.

Lís's brother Dwalin had married a dressmaker in Dale, and resided there with his family. The mountain of Erebor was only a mile from Dale; a most convenient distance for the young dwarrows, who were usually tempted two, three times a week, to pay a visit to their uncle, and stop by the shops on the way. The two youngest of the family, Fíli and Kíli, were particularly frequent in these attentions; their minds were more vacant than their brothers, and when nothing better offered, a walk to Dale was necessary to amuse their morning hours and furnish conversation for the evening; and however bare of news the town in general might be, they always contrived to learn some from their uncle. At present, indeed, they were well supplied both with news and happiness by the arrival of a garrison of elven archers, into the neighbourhood. They were to remain the whole winter and Dale was the headquarters.

So over the weeks they garnered more and more knowledge of the ranks, names and connections of the many fine warriors. Uncle Dwalin, being a hand-to-hand combat instructor, visited them all twice a week under request from the High Court; and this opened to his nephews a source of felicity unknown before.

After listening one morning to their effusions on this subject, Thráin coolly observed.

"From all that I can collect by your manner of talking, you must be two of the silliest dwarfs in Middle Earth, I have suspected it some time, but I am now convinced."

Fíli was disconcerted and made no answer; but Kíli, with perfect indifference, continued to express his admiration of Saelbeth of Rivendell, and his hope of seeing him in the course of the day, as he was leaving the next morning to Imladris.

"I am astonished, my dear," said his wife, "that you should be so ready to think your own children silly. If I wished to think slightingly of anybody's children, it should not be my own."

"If my children are silly I must hope to always be sensible of it."

"Yes – but as it happens, they are all of them very clever."

"This is the only point, I flatter myself, on which we do not agree. I must therefore differ from you as to think our two youngest sons uncommonly foolish."

"My dear husband, you must not expect such young dwarrows to have the sense of their mother and father. When they get to our age I dare say they will not think of handsome, eligible elves any more than we do. I remember a time," a spark of animation dulled her eyes, "when I liked a gent in a uniform myself very well – and indeed so I do still in my heart; and if a smart young warrior, with a substantial income, should want one of my boys, I shall not say nay to him; and I thought Saelbeth Nando-elf looked very becoming the other night at Bungo Baggins's in his regimentals."

"_Khagun,_" cried Kíli, "uncle Dwalin says that Saelbeth Nando-elf and Glorfindel Gondol-elf, they do not go so often to Bombur's bakery as they did when they first came; now he sees them very often standing in Ori's bookstore."

Lís was prevented from replying by the entrance of a footman with a note for Frerin; it came from Lórien, and the servant waited for an answer. The mother's eyes sparkled with pleasure and she was eagerly calling out, while her son read, "Well, Frerin, who is it from? What is it about? What does he say? Well, Frerin, make haste and tell us; make haste, my love!"

"It is from Haldir Silvan-elf," said Frerin, and then read it aloud.

MY DEAR FRIEND – If you are not so compassionate as to dine today with Orophin and me, we shall be in danger of hating each other for the rest of our lives, for a whole day's tête-à-tête between two brothers can never end without a quarrel. Come as soon as you can on the receipt of this. My brother, Elladan and Thranduil are to dine with the archers from Imladris.

Yours ever.

_Haldir _

"With the archers!" cried Kíli. "I wonder why uncle didn't tell us of that."

"Dinning out," said Lís, "that is very unlucky."

"Can I have the pony?" said Frerin.

"No my dear, you had better go on foot, because it seems likely to rain; and than you must stay all night."

"That would be a good scheme," supplied Thorin, "if you were sure that they would not offer to send him home."

"Oh!don't be silly. He's to short to ride a horse, and the elves would have taken Lord Silvan-elf's chaise to go to Dale, and the Peredhil's have no horses to theirs."

"I have much rather go on a pony," pleaded Frerin.

"But, my dear, you father cannot spare the ponies. I'm sure they are wanted in the fields, my dear," she turned to fix her husband with a pointed look, "are they not?"

"They are wanted much more often then I can get them," he simply said.

"But if you have got them today," Thorin said, "_khagun's _purpose will be answered."

He did at last extort from his father an acknowledgement that the ponies were engaged. Frerin was therefore obliged to go on foot, and his mother attended him to the door with many cheerful prognostics of a bad day. Her hopes were answered; Frerin had not been gone long before it rained hard. His brothers were uneasy for him, but his mother was delighted. The rain continued the whole evening without intermission; Frerin certainly could not come back.

"This was a lucky idea of mine, indeed!" said Lís, more than once, as if credit of making it rain was all her own. Till the next morning, however, she was not aware of all the felicity of her contrivance. Breakfast was scarcely over when a servant from Lórien brought the following note for Thorin:

MY DEAR THORIN – I find myself very unwell this morning, which, I suppose, is to be imputed to my getting wet through yesterday. My kind friends will not hear of my returning home till I am better. They insist also that I'm to see Oin – therefore do not be alarmed if you should hear of his having been to see me – and excepting a sore throat and headache there is not much the matter with me.

Yours truly

_Frerin_

"Well my dear," said Thráin, when Thorin had read the note aloud, "if your son should have a dangerous fit of illness, if he should die, it would be a comfort to know that it was all in pursuit of Rúmil Silvan-elf, and under your orders."

"Oh! I am not afraid of him dying. Dwarfs do not die of little, trifling colds. He will be taken good care of. As long as he stays there, it is all very well. I would go and see him if I could have the chaise."

Thorin feeling very anxious was determined to go to him, though the ponies were not to be had; and as he was not much of a rider to begin with, walking was his only alternative. He declared his resolution.

"How can you be so silly," cried his mother, "as to even think of such a thing, in all this dirt! You will not be fit to be seen when you get there!"

"I shall be very fit to see Frerin – which is all I want."

"Is this a hint to me Thorin," said his father, "to send for a pony?"

"No, indeed. I do not wish to avoid the walk. The distance is nothing when one has a motive; only three miles. I shall be back by dinner."

"I admire the activity of your benevolence," observed Dís, "but every impulse of feeling should be guided by reason; and, in my opinion, exertion should always be in proportion to what is required."

"We will go as far as Dale with you," said Fíli and Kíli. Thorin accepted their company, and the three young dwarrows set of together.

"If we make haste," said Kíli, as they walked along, "perhaps we may see something of Glorfindel Gondol-elf before he goes."

In Dale they parted ways and Thorin continued his walk alone, crossing field after field at a quick pace, jumping over stiles and springing over puddles with impatient activity, and finding himself at last within view of the house, with weary legs, dirty trews and a face glowing with the warmth of exercise.

He was shown into the breakfast parlor, where all but Frerin were assembled, and where his appearance created a great deal of surprise. That he should have walked three miles, so early in the day, in such dirty weather, and by himself, was almost incredible to Haldir and Orophin; and Thorin was convinced that they held him in contempt for it. He was received, however, very politely by them; and in their younger brother's manners there was something better than politeness; there was good humor and kindness.

Thranduil said very little, and Elladan nothing at all. The former was divided between admiration of the brilliancy which exercise had give the dwarf's complexion, and doubt as to the occasion justifying him coming so far alone. The latter was thinking only of his breakfast.

Thorin's enquiries after his brother were not very favorably answered. Frerin had slept ill, and though up, was very feverish and not well enough to leave his room. Thorin was glad to be taken to him immediately; and Frerin, who had only been withheld by the fear of giving alarm or inconvenience, from expression in his note how much he longed for such a visit, was delighted in his entrance. He was however not up for much conversation, and following a brief speech to convey his gratitude, drifted back to sleep. Thorin silently attended him.

When the breakfast was over the brothers joined them; waking Frerin; and Thorin began to like them himself, when he saw how much affection and solicitude they showed for his brother. The healer came, and having examined his patient, said that he had caught a violent cold, and that they must endeavor to get the better of it. He then advised him to remain in bed, and promised him some draughts. The advice was followed readily, for the feverish symptoms increased, and his head ached acutely. Thorin did not quit his room for a moment, nor were the elves absent often; except Thranduil, Elladan and Rúmil, for they had business that needed attending.

When the clock struck three, Thorin felt that he must go; and very unwillingly said so. Haldir offered him the carriage, and he wanted only a little pressing to accept it, when Frerin testified such concern in parting from him, that Haldir was obliged to convert the offer of a chaise into an invitation to remain at Lórien for the time being. Thorin with outmost gratitude consented; and a servant was dispatched to Erebor to relay the news and bring back a supply of clothes.

* * *

**R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Quick note. I will be entering exam period soon and therefore my update rate will slow down to two to three times a week as opposed to daily. I apologise in advance.

Notes for this chapter:

Legolas (will act the part of Miss Darcy, but will still be Thranduil's son)

Quanta Kard - (elven card game, somewhat like poker) _translated from elvish as many cards._

**Suggestions now open for the roll of Mr. Collins in this story.**

* * *

When the sun dipped into the mountain the two elves retired to dress, and not long after Thorin was summoned to dinner. To the civil enquiries which then poured in, and amongst which he had the pleasure of distinguishing the much superior solicitude of Rúmil's, he could not make a favorable answer. Frerin was not feeling any better.

The brothers, on hearing this, repeated three or four times how much they were grieved, how shocking it was to have a bad cold and how excessively they disliked being ill themselves; and then thought no more of the matter; and their indifference towards Frerin when not immediately before him, restored Thorin to the enjoyment of all his original dislike.

Their brother, indeed, was the only one of the party whom he could regard with any complacency. His anxiety for Frerin was evident, and his attentions to himself most pleasing, and they prevented him from feeling so much the intruder as he believed others considered him. Though Thorin noted he received little attention from anyone else. Haldir was engrossed by Thranduil, his older brother equally so; and as for Elladan, by whom Thorin sat, he was an indolent elf, who lived only to eat, drink, and compete at archery; who, when he found out his preference to ale over finely aged wine, had nothing to say to him.

When the dinner was over, he returned directly to Frerin, and Haldir began abusing him as soon as he was out of the room. His manners were pronounced to be very bad indeed; a mixture of pride and impertinence; he had no conversation, no style, no taste, no beauty. Orophin thought the same, and added.

"He has nothing, in short, to recommend him, but being an excellent walker. I shall never forget his appearance this morning. He really looked almost wild."

"He did indeed, Orophin," exclaimed Haldir with a vicious laugh, "I could hardly keep my countenance. Very nonsensical to have come at all! Why must he be scampering about the country, because his brother has a cold? His hair was so untidy, so blowsy."

"Yes and his trews, I hope you saw his trews, six inches deep in mud, I am absolutely certain!"

"Your picture may be exact, Orophin," said Rúmil; "but this was all lost upon me. I thought Thorin, son of Thráin, looked remarkably well, when he came into the room this morning. His dirty trews quite escaped my notice."

"You observed it, Thranduil, I am sure," said Haldir; "and I am inclined to think that you would not wish to see your son make such an exhibition."

"Certainly not."

"To walk three miles, or four miles, or five miles, or whatever it is, above his ankles in dirt and alone, quite alone! What could he mean by it?" Out of the corner of his eye, Haldir saw Rúmil roll his eyes. "It seems to show," he continued undeterred, "an abominable sort of independence, and plain indifference to decorum."

"It shows an affection for his brother, that is very pleasing," argued the youngest.

"I am afraid, Thranduil," observed Haldir, in a hushed tone, "that this adventure has rather affected your admiration of his fine eyes."

"Not at all," replied he, "they were brightened by the exercise." – A short pause followed this speech, and Orophin began again.

"I have an excessive regard for Frerin, he is really a very charming dwarf, and I wish with all my hear he were well settled. But with such a father and mother, and such low connections, I am afraid there is no chance of it. It is unfortunate indeed, that the Durin line fell in wake of that mad king; and to think had Thror never shamed the monarchy, our guests would be royal heirs,"sighed the elf, contemplating the virtue of such an acquaintance.

"I think I have heard you say, that their uncle, former head of the royal guard, is now a hand-to-hand combat instructor in Dale," said Haldir.

"Yes; and they have another, who lives somewhere west of Bree."

"That is capital," exclaimed Haldir, and they both laughed.

"If they had uncles enough to fill all of Bree," cried Rúmil, "it would not make them one jot less agreeable."

"But it must, very materially, lessen their chance of marrying suitors of any consideration in the world," replied Thranduil.

To this speech Rúmil made no answer; but his brothers gave it a hearty assent, and indulged their mirth for some time at the expanse of their dear friend's vulgar relations.

With renewal of tenderness, however, they left for his room following dinner, and sat with him till summoned for evening drinks. He was still very poorly, and Thorin would not quit him at all, till late in the evening, when he had the comfort of seeing him sleep, and when it appeared to him rather right than pleasant, that he should go downstairs himself. On entering the drawing room he found the whole party at a game of _quanta kard_, and was immediately invited to join in; but suspecting them to be playing high he declined it, and making his brother the excuse, said he would amuse himself for the short time he could stay below, with a book. Elladan looked at him with astonishment.

"Do you prefer reading to cards?" said he "that is rather singular."

"Thorin," said Haldir, "despises cards. He is a great reader and has no pleasure in anything else."

"I deserve neither such praise nor such censure," growled Thorin, "I am not a great reader, and I have pleasure in many things."

"In nursing your brother I'm sure you have pleasure," said Rúmil "and I hope it will soon be increased by seeing him quite well."

Thorin thanked him most graciously, and then walked towards a table where a few books were lying. Rúmil immediately offered to fetch him others; all that his library afforded.

"And I wish my collection were larger for your benefit and my own credit; but I am an idle fellow, and though I have not many, I have more than I ever looked into."

Thorin assured him that he can suit himself perfectly with those in the room.

I am astonished," said Haldir, "that my father should have left so small a collection of books. What a delightful library you have in Eryn Lasgalen, Thranduil."

"It ought to be good," he replied, "it has been the work of many generations, since before my ancestors came to this land."

"And then you have added so much to it yourself, you are always purchasing new texts."

"I cannot comprehend the neglect of a family library."

"Neglect!" cried Haldir, "I'm sure you neglect nothing that could add to the beauty of that noble place. Rúmil when you build your house, I wish it may be half as delightful as Eryn Lasgalen."

"I wish it may," concurred the youngest elf.

"But I would really advice you to make your purchase in that neighborhood, and take Eryn Lasgalen for a kind of model. There truly is nothing like the cheerful clap of Mirkwood branches in the light breeze of early spring."

"With all my heart; I will buy Eryn Lasgalen itself if Thranduil will sell it," sighed Rúmil in resignation.

"I am talking of possibilities brother," persisted Haldir.

"Upon my word, Haldir, I should think it more possible to get Eryn Lasgalen by purchase than by imitation," snapped his brother, and Thorin bit back a laugh.

He was so caught by what passed, that he forgot entirely of his endeavor for a good read. Giving up completely he moved closer to the card table to station himself between Rúmil and Orophin to observe the game.

"Is Legolas much grown since the spring?" asked Haldir, "will he be as tall as I am?"

"I think he will. He is now about Rúmil's height, or rather taller."

"How I long to see him again! I never met with anybody who delighted me so much. Such a countenance, such manners! and so extremely accomplished for his age! His performance on the harp is exquisite, and his eye for archery is unmatched."

"It is amazing to me," said Rúmil, "how youth can have patience to be so very accomplished, as they all are."

"All youth accomplished! My dear Rúmil, what do you mean?"

"Yes, all of them, I think. I'm sure I never heard of a young gent or lady spoken of for the first time, without being informed that he or she was very accomplished, in one art or another."

"I'm sure majority of them list the common extent of accomplishments," drawled Thranduil, "though you speak the truth. The word is applied to many a youth who deserves it for nothing more than forging silverware or netting a purse. But I am very far from agreeing with you in your estimation of youth in general. I cannot boast of knowing more than half a dozen young gents and ladies, in the whole range of my acquaintance, that are really accomplished."

"Nor I, I am sure," said Haldir.

"Then," observed Thorin, "you must comprehend a great deal in your idea of an accomplished youth."

Thranduil looked startled at being addressed by him.

"Yes; I do comprehend a great deal in it," he replied after a momentary pause.

"Oh! Certainly," cried his faithful assistant, "no one can be really esteemed accomplished, who does not greatly surpass what is usually met with. A youth must have a thorough knowledge of music, dance, at least five gender-appropriate skills mastered to distinction, knowledge of different cultures, and be fluent in at least one foreign language; and besides all this, they must posses a certain something in their air and manner of walking, the tone of their voice, their address and expressions, or the word would be but half deserved."

"All this they must possess," added Thranduil, "and to all this they must yet add something more substantial, in the improvement of their mind by extensive reading."

"I am no longer surprised at you knowing only six accomplished youth," agreed Thorin, nodding his head in affirmation. "I rather wonder now at you knowing any."

"Are you so severe of your own, as to doubt the possibilities of all this?" asked Thranduil, glancing curiously at the dwarrow youth over the top of his cards.

"I never saw such a youth, I never saw such capacity, and education, and application, and skill, as you describe, united."

Orophin and Haldir both cried out against this injustice of his implied doubt, and were both protesting that they knew many elven, dwarrow, hobbit and human youth who answered this description, when Elladan called them to order, with bitter complaints of their inattention to what was going forward. As all conversation was thereby at an end, Thorin soon afterward left the room.

"Thorin," said Haldir, when the door was closed on him, "is one of_ those_ youths who seek to recommend themselves to potential suitors, by undervaluing their own; and with many dwarf and hobbits, I dare say, it succeeds. But in my opinion, our people are capable of seeing it for what it is; a paltry device, a very mean art."

"Undoubtedly," replied Thranduil, to whom this remark was chiefly addressed, "there is meanness in all the arts which all creatures sometimes condescend to employ for captivation. Whatever bears affinity to cunning is despicable."

Haldir was not entirely satisfied with this reply as to continue the subject.

Thorin joined them again only to say that his brother was worse, and that he could not leave him. Rúmil urged Oin be sent for immediately; while his brothers, convinced that no country advice could be of any service, recommended an express to Imladris for one of the most eminent physicians, Elrond Peredhil; Elladan's father. This he would not hear of but he was not so unwilling to comply with Rúmil's proposal; and it was settled that Oin should be sent for early in the morning, if Frerin were not decidedly better. Rúmil was quite uncomfortable; his brothers declared that they were miserable. They solaced their wretchedness, however, by duets after supper, while he could find no better relief to his feelings than by giving his housekeeper directions that every possible attention might be paid to the sick dwarf and his brother.

* * *

**R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I couldn't believe how perfectly the description of Lydia fit Kíli ;)

* * *

Thorin passed the chief of the night in his brother's room, and in the morning had the pleasure of being able to send a tolerable answer to the enquires which he very early received from Rúmil by a housemaid, and some time afterwards from the two elegant elves who waited on his brothers. In spite of this amendment, however, he requested to have a note sent to Erebor, desiring his mother to visit Frerin, and form her own judgment of his situation.

The note was immediately dispatched, and its contents as quickly complied with. Lís, accompanied by her two youngest sons, reached Lórien soon after the family breakfast. Had she found Frerin in any apparent danger, Lís would have been very miserable; but being satisfied on seeing that his illness was not alarming, she had no wish of him recovering immediately, as his restoration to health would probably remove him from Lórien. She would not listen therefore to her sons proposal of being carried home, neither did the healer, who arrive at around the same time, think it advisable. After sitting a little while with Frerin, on Haldir's appearance and invitation, the mother and three sons all attended him into the breakfast parlor. Rúmil met them with hopes that Lís had not found her son worse than she expected.

"Indeed I have, sir," was her answer. "He is a great deal too ill to be moved. Oin says we must not think of moving him. We must trespass a little longer on your kindness."

"Removed!" cried the elf, "it must not be thought of. My brothers, I am sure, will not hear of his removal."

"You must depend upon it, Lady Durin," said Haldir, with cold civility, "that Frerin shall receive every possible attention while he remains here."

Lís was profuse in her gratitude.

"I am sure," she added, "if it was not for such good friends I do not know what would become of him, for he is very ill indeed, and suffers a vast deal, though with the greatest patience in the world, which is always the way with him, for he has, without exception, the sweetest temper I ever met with. I often tell my other sons, that they are nothing to him. You have a sweet room here, Lord Silvan-elf," she addressed Rúmil, "and a charming prospect over that garden path. I do not know of a place in Middle Earth that is equal to Lórien. You will not think of quitting it in a hurry I hope, though you have but a short lease."

"Whatever I do is done in a hurry," he replied, "and therefore if I should resolve to quite Lórien, I should probably be off in a moment. At present, however, I consider myself quite fixed here."

"That is exactly what I should have supposed of you," said Thorin.

"You begin to comprehend me, do you?" cried the elf, turning towards him.

"Oh! yes – I understand you perfectly."

"I wish I might take this for a compliment; but to be so easily seen through I am afraid is rather pitiful."

"That is as it happens. It does not necessarily follow that a deep, intricate character is more or less estimable than such a one as yours."

"Thorin," cried his mother, "remember where you are, and do not run on in the wild manner that you are suffered to do at home."

"I did not know before," continued Rúmil immediately, "that you were a studier of character. It must be an amusing study."

" Yes;" agreed Thorin, "but intricate characters are the most amusing. They have at least that advantage."

"Dale," said Thranduil, "can in general supply but few subjects for such a study. When confined to only one country neighborhood, you move in a very confined and unvarying society."

"But folks themselves alter so much, that there is something new to be observed in them for ever."

"Yes, indeed," cried Lís, offended by his manner of mentioning a country neighborhood. "I assure you there is quite as much of _that_ going on in the villages as there is in prominent cities."

Everybody was surprised; and Thranduil, after looking at her for a moment, turned silently away. Lís, who fancied she had gaind a complete victory over him, continued her triumph.

"I cannot see that Imladris has any great advantage over Dale for my part, except the luxury of shops and public places. The country is a vast deal pleasanter, is it not, Lord Silvan-elf?"

"When I am in the country," he replied, "I never wish to leave it, and when I'm caught in the bustle of a city, I'm pretty much the same. They have each their own advantages, and I can be equally happy in either."

"Aye – that is because you have the right disposition. But Lord Greenleaf," she said, looking at Thranduil, "seems to think the country has nothing at all."

"Indeed, _khagun, _you are mistaken," said Thorin, mortified on his mother's behalf. "You quite mistook Lord Greenleaf. He only meant that there were not such a variety of people to be met with in the country as in big, prominent towns, which you must acknowledge to be true."

"Certainly, my dear, nobody said there were; but as to not meeting with many people in this neighborhood, I believe there are but few neighborhoods larger. I know we dine with four and twenty families."

Nothing but concern for Thorin could enable Rúmil to keep his countenance. Haldir was less delicate, and directed his eyes towards Thranduil with a very expressive smile. Thorin, for the sake of saying something that might turn his mother's thoughts, now asked her if Bilbo Baggins had been at Erebor since his going away."

"Yes, he called yesterday with his father. What an agreeable hobbit Bungo Baggins is, Lord Silvan-elf – is he not? So much the creature of fashion! So genteel and so easy! – He has always something to say to everybody. That is my idea of good breeding;" she shot a challenging look at Thranduil, "and those who fancy themselves very important and never open their mouths, quite mistake the matter."

Thranduil ignored her.

"Did Bilbo dine with you?" Thorin hurried to intercept his mother.

"No he went home. I fancy his father needed a hand with the firewood. For my part, Lord Silvan-elf," she addressed Rúmil, "I always keep servants that can do their own work; my sons are brought up differently. But everybody is to judge for themselves, and the Baggins's are very good sort of hobbits, I assure you. It is a pity they are not handsome! Not that I think Bilbo so very plain – but then he is our particular friend."

"He seems a very pleasant young hobbit," said Rúmil.

"Oh! dear, yes – but you must agree he is very plain. Lady Baggins herself has often said so, and envied me Frerin's good looks. I do not like to boast of my own child, but to be sure, Frerin – one does not often see anybody better looking. It is what everybody says. I do not trust my own partiality. When he was only thirty, there was an elf at my brother Balin's house in town, so much in love with him, that my sister-in-law was sure he would make him an offer before we came back. But however he did not. Perhaps he thought him too young. However, he wrote some verses for him, and very pretty they were too," she sighed."

"And so ended his affection," said Thorin impatiently. "There has been many a one, I fancy, overcome in the same way. I wonder who first discovered the efficiency of poetry in driving away love!"

"I have been used to consider poetry as the food of love," said Thranduil.

"Of a fine, stout, healthy love it may. Everything nourishes what is strong already. But if it be only a slight, thin sort of inclination, I am convinced that one good sonnet will starve it dead."

Thranduil only smiled; and the general pause, which ensued, made Thorin tremble lest his mother should be exposing herself again. He longed to speak, but could think of nothing to say; and after a short silence Lís began repeating her thanks again to Lord Silvan-elf, for his kindness to Frerin, with an apology for troubling him also with Thorin. Rúmil was unaffectedly civil in his answer, and forced Haldir to be civil also, and say what the occasion required. He performed his part indeed without much graciousness, but Lís was satisfied, and soon afterwards ordered her carriage. Upon this signal, the youngest of her sons put himself forward. Him and Fíli had spent the entire visit whispering to each other, and the result of this was, that the youngest should tax Rúmil Silvan-elf with having promised on his first coming into the country to hold festivities at Lórien.

Kíli was a stout, well-grown dwarf of five and thirty years, with a fine complexion and good-humored countenance; a favorite with his mother, whose affection had bought him into public at an early age. He had high animal spirits, and a sort of natural self-confidence, which the attentions of the elven archers, had slowly swelled into arrogance. He was very equal therefore to address Rúmil Silvan-elf on the subject of the ball, and abruptly reminded him of his promise; adding, that it would be the most shameful thing in the world if he did not keep it. His answer to this sudden attack was delightful to their mother's ears.

"I am perfectly ready, I assure you, to keep my engagement; and when your brother is recovered, you shall if you please name the very day for the occasion. But you would not wish to be dancing while he is ill."

Kíli declared himself satisfied. "Oh! yes – it would be much better to wait till Frerin is well, and by that time most likely Saelbeth Nando-elf will be back from Imladris. And when you have given your party," he added, "I shall insist on their giving one also. I shall tell Glorfindel Gondol-elf it will be quite a shame if he does not."

Lís and her two youngest sons then departed, and Thorin returned instantly to Frerin, leaving his own and his relations' behaviour to the remarks of the two eldest Silvan-elf's and Thranduil; the latter of whom, however, could not be prevailed into joining in their censure of _him_, in spite of all Haldir's witticisms of _fine eyes_.

* * *

**R&R**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I know it's been a while. Not edited, I wanted to get this out ASAP, so didn't read over it! Sozzies, all mistakes are mine!

* * *

The day passed much as the day before had done. Orophin and Haldir had spent some hours of the morning with the invalid, who continued, though slowly, to mend; and in the evening Thorin joined the elves in the drawing room. The _quanta kard_ table, however, did not appear. Thranduil was writing, and Haldir, seated near him, was watching the progress of his letter. Rúmil and Elladan were huddled over a chessboard, and Orophin was observing their game. Thorin removed a few silver beads from his pocket and withdrew a small, iron pick from his belt; and thus looking busy, he was free to amuse himself with observing what passed between Thranduil and his companion.

The perpetual praises of the Silvan-elf either on his handwriting, or the evenness of his lines, or on the length of his letter, formed a curious dialogue.

"How delighted Legolas will be to receive such a letter!"

Thranduil made no answer.

"You write uncommonly fast."

"You are mistaken. I write rather slowly."

How many letters you must have occasion to write in the course of a year. Letters of Political nature too! How odious I should think them!"

"It is fortunate, then, that they fall to my lot instead of yours."

"Pray tell your son that I long to see him."

Thorin was surprised by the revelation. He knew the elf was uncommonly old, and therefore likely to have been married before; but the rumors, that spread through Dale like wild fire, only spoke of his availability and wealth."

"I have already told him so once, by your desire."

"I am afraid you do not like your quill," fussed Haldir. "Let me mend it for you. I mend quills incredibly well."He made a grab for it.

"Thank you – but I always mend my own," said Thranduil, pulling the quill out of his reach.

This prompted another surprised look. To think an elf of so much statue did anything for himself, was unexpected.

"How do you write so even?"

He was silent.

"Tell Legolas I am delighted to hear of his improvement on the harp, and please let him know that I was quite impressed with his beautiful design for a satchel, and I think its infinitely superior to Inglor's."

"Will you give me leave to defer your raptures till I write again?" Thranduil drawled with a hint of impatience. "At present I have no room to give them justice."

"Oh! It is of no consequence. I shall see him this spring. But do you always write such charming long letters to him?"

"They are generally long; but whether always charming, I do not know."

"It is a rule with me, that a creature who can write a long letter, with ease, cannot write ill."

"That will not do for a compliment to Thranduil, Haldir," cried Rúmil, "because he does not write with ease. He studies to much for that."

"My style of writing is very different from yours," agreed the Sindar.

"Oh! Rúmil writes in the most careless way imaginable," laughed his brother. "He leaves out half his words and blots the rest."

"My ideas flow so rapidly that I have no time to express them – by which I mean that my letters sometimes convey no ideas at all," he joined in the laughter.

"Your humility, Lord Silvan-elf, "said Thorin, once the chortling died down, "must disarm disapproval."

"Nothing is more deceitful," said Thranduil, "than the appearance of humility. It is often only carelessness of opinion; or worse yet an indirect boast."

"And which of the two do you think fits my little piece of modesty?"

"The indirect boast – for you are in fact very proud of your defects in writing, because you consider them the product of the rapidity of your thoughts and ideas – which will promote further interest into the study of your character. The power of doing something with quickness is always praised, and often without any attention to the imperfection of the performance. When you told the wife of Thráin this morning that if you were to quite Lórien, you would do so at a moments notice, you meant it to be a sort of panegyric – a compliment to yourself."

"Nay," cried Rúmil, "this is too much, to remember at night all the foolish things that were said in the morning. And yet, upon my honor, I believe what I said of myself to be true. I assure you Thranduil, I did not assume boastfulness, merely to show off before the dwarrows."

"I dare say you believed it; but I am by no means convinced that you would be gone with such swiftness. Your conduct would be quite as dependent on chance as that of any creature I know; and if, as you were mounting your horse, a friend were to say, "Rúmil, you had better stay till next week," you would probably do it, you would probably not go – and, at another word, might stay a month."

"You have only proved by this," growled Thorin, in defense of his host, "that Lord Silvan-elf did not do justice to his own disposition. You have in fact shown him off now, much more than he did himself."

"I am exceedingly gratified," said Rúmil, "by you converting what my friend said into a compliment on the sweetness of my temper. But I am afraid you are giving it a turn which Thranduil did not intend; for he would certainly think the better of me, if under such circumstances I were to give a flat denial, and ride of as fast as I could."

"Would Lord Greenleaf than forgive the rashness of your original intentions, by your refusal to follow through on them?"

"Upon my word," cried the confounded elf, "I cannot explain the matter, Thranduil must speak for himself."

"You expect me," drawled the Sindar, "to account for opinions which you choose to call mine, but which I have never acknowledged?" he challenged the dwarf. Allowing the case, however, to stand according to your representation, you must remember, Master Dwarf, that the friend who is supposed to desire his return to the house, and the delay of his plans, has merely desired it, asked it without offering a single argument in its favour."

"To yield readily – easily – to the persuasion of a friend has no merit with you?" asked the dwarf.

"To yield without conviction is no compliment to either party."

After a moment of silent contemplation Thorin addressed him with some reserve. "It appears to me, Lord Greenleaf, that you allow nothing for the influence of friendship and affection. In ordinary cases between two friends, where one of them is desired by the other to change a resolution of no very great consequence, should you think ill of that creature for complying with the desire, without waiting to be argued into it?"

"Will it not be advisable, before we proceed on this subject, to arrange with rather more precision the degree of importance of this request; as well as the degree of intimacy between the parties?" The elf sat down his quill and turned his full attention on the dwarf.

"By all means," cried Rúmil; "let us hear all the particulars, not forgetting the comparative height and size of the individuals. I'm sure that will add more weight to your argument. I assure you Thorin, that if Thranduil were not such a great, tall elf, in comparison with myself, I should not pay him half so much deference. I declare I do not know a more awful commodity than Thranduil, for his bulk is particularly intimidating, on particular occasions and in particular places; in Mirkwood especially, and in the evenings when he has nothing better to do, but stare down his subjects from the top of his antlered throne."

Thranduil smiled; but Thorin thought he could perceive that the elf was rather offended; and therefore checked his laugh, eventually. Haldir warmly resented the indignity his friend received, in reprimanding his brother for talking such nonsense.

"I see your design, Rúmil," said his friend. "You dislike an argument, and want to silence me."

"Perhaps I do. Arguments are too much like disputes. If you and Thorin will defer yours till I am out of the room, I shall be very thankful; and then you may say whatever you like of me."

"What you ask," said Thorin, and smiled apologetically at Rúmil, "is no sacrifice on my side; and Lord Greenleaf had much better finish his letter."

Thranduil took his advice, and did finish his letter.

When that business was over, he applied to Haldir and Thorin for the indulgence of some music. Haldir moved with alacrity to the harp, and after a polite request that Thorin should sing, which the other as politely but more firmly denied, he seated himself.

Orophin sang with his brother, and while they were thus employed Thorin could not help observing over his craftsmanship, how frequently Thranduil's eyes were fixed on him. He felt overwhelmed at being an object of admiration of so great a creature; and yet that he should look at him because he disliked him was somewhat satisfactory. He could only imagine that he drew his notice because there was something about him more wrong and reprehensible, according to his idea of right, than in any other creature in the room. Thorin smirked. He liked him to little, beyond his own amusement, to care of his approval.

After playing some historical songs of the First Age, Haldir varied the charm with a lively elven courting song; and soon afterwards Thranduil, drawing near Thorin, said to him – "Do not you feel a great inclination, Master Dwarf, to seize such an opportunity for a dance?"

He smiled, but made no answer. The elf repeated the question, with some surprise at his silence.

"Oh!" said the dwarf, "I heard you before; but I could not immediately determine what to say in reply. You wanted me, I know, to say _yes_, that you might have the pleasure of despising my skills and remarking on the disadvantage of my height," Thranduil looked ready to disagree, but Thorin cut in with an easy laugh to show he took no offense. "But I always delight in overthrowing those kind of schemes, and cheating a person of their premeditated contempt. I have therefore made up my mind to tell you, that I don't want to dance with you at all – and now despise me if you dare," smirked the dwarf, without tearing his eyes of his ironwork.

"Indeed I do not dare," replied Thranduil at length.

Thorin, having rather expected to affront him, was amazed at his gallantry; but there was a mixture of humor and archness in his manner, which made it difficult for him to affront anybody; and Thranduil had never been so bewitched by any creature as he was by him. He really believed, that were it not for the inferiority of his kin, he would be in some danger.

Haldir saw, or suspected enough to be jealous; and his great anxiety for the recovery of his dear friend Frerin, received some assistance from his desire of getting rid of Thorin.

He often tried to provoke Thranduil into disliking the dwarf, by talking of their supposed marriage, and planning his happiness in such an alliance.

"I hope," said he, as they were walking together in the shrubbery the next day, "you will give your mother-in-law a few hints, when this desirable event takes place, as to the advantage of holding her tongue; and if you can compass it, do cure the younger dwarrows of running after the archers. And, if I may mention so delicate a subject, endeavor to check that little something, bordering on conceit and impertinence, which your intended posses."

"Have you anything else to propose for my domestic felicity?" asked the elf in complete dispassion, struggling to suppress his ill humor.

"Oh! yes. Do let the portraits of your uncle Dwalin and his wife; be placed in the gallery at Eryn Lasgalen. Put them next to your uncle Beleg the warrior. They are in the same profession, you know: only in different lines. As for your Thorin's picture, you must not attempt to have it taken, for what painter could do justice to those beautiful eyes?"

"It would not be easy, indeed, to catch their expression, but their colour and shape, and the eyelashes, so remarkably fine, might be copied."

At that moment they were met from another walk, by Orophin and Thorin himself.

"I did not know that you intended to walk," said Haldir, in some confusion, least they had been overheard.

"You did a terrible thing," answered Orophin, "in running away without telling us that you were coming out."

Then taking the disengaged arm of Thranduil, he left Thorin to walk by himself. The path just admitted three. Thranduil felt the rudeness and immediately said; "This walk is not wide enough for our party. We had better go into the avenue."

But Thorin, who had not the least inclination to remain with them, laughingly answered, "No, no; stay where you are. You are charmingly grouped, and appear to uncommon advantage. The picturesque would be spoilt by admitting a"_ dwarf_, "fourth. Goodbye."

He then walked away at a brisk pace, rejoicing in thoughts of being at home again in a day or two. Frerin was already so much recovered as to intend leaving his room for a couple of hours that evening.

* * *

**R&R**


End file.
